


Five times they tried to make Omi laugh, and the one time they caught him off guard

by joonbuggiez



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Akigumi cares about each and every member, Alcohol, Drinking, Found Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Omi-centric, Settsu Banri Swears A Lot, Swearing, The drinking is all between the adults!!, puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:42:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28890801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joonbuggiez/pseuds/joonbuggiez
Summary: Taichi had a few days of brainstorming before he consults his fellow troupe members about this.“Hah? I guess now that you’ve mentioned it, I’ve never heard Omi laugh too loudly before… we’ve all had our moments, even Sakyo-san. Ah— when he gets a bit too drunk, that is.” Banri hums a little bit and bounces his leg, arms crossed over his chest.“Settsu. Keep your mouth shut.” Sakyo sighs and glances over to Taichi. “What are you even proposing, Nanao?”“Ah— I just want him to like— let him have his guard down around us, you know?” He frets, waving his hands frantically. “Everyone’s been getting closer and closer within these past few years but I also don’t want him to feel like he has to hide a part of him around us, you know?” Taichi explains while pursing his lips slightly.There seems to be a few moments of silence between the Autumn troupe members before Sakyo sighs through his nose.“So, you’re proposing a team bonding moment?” He asks Taichi, and Taichi nods excitedly at that.
Relationships: implied relationships - Relationship
Comments: 11
Kudos: 34





	Five times they tried to make Omi laugh, and the one time they caught him off guard

0.

It takes them a few years before they realize that Omi has never laughed as hard as any of the members in Autumn troupe. Sure there are moments where he chuckles, or he laughs quietly to himself, but he always seems so reserved with himself.

Hell, even Sakyo had let out his bark of a laugh sometimes. It wasn’t too often, but there were a few times where he’d actually just start laughing too hard— then again, it was often because someone had done something stupid and he’d just get caught off guard.

Taichi was honestly the first one to notice. “Hey, Omi-kun.” He hums tentatively, feet swinging slightly off the counter. “‘S it okay if I ask something kinda personal?” He asks him, the other one almost too focused on his cooking that he didn’t hear the redhead talk.

“Hm?” Omi turns his head slightly, inquiring for Taichi to ask the question again. “Didn’t hear it, can you repeat?” And Taichi does, and Omi’s face twists into a mild frown before it slackens back to a small smile. “Ah, I guess I laugh too loud. I wouldn’t want to bother people with it, you know?”  
  
“Haaa? Omi-kun has a loud laugh? I’d never’ve thunk that. You always seem so reserved— ah, ‘f course when you’re not acting.” Taichi amends and laughs a little bit, rubbing the back of his neck. “Ah, say, I don’t think anyone’d mind if you laughed too hard. It’s always fun to see everyone enjoying themselves— even Omi-kun.”

“It’s not like I do it intentionally, Taichi.” He tells him honestly, and it seemed to be true. “I just… it’s been a while, I guess. I… honestly just think my sense of humor has devolved terribly, in all honesty.” He smiles sheepishly. 

“Devolved? What do you mean?” He raises his brow in inquiry.

“Ah, it wouldn’t make sense. It’s… very niche, is one way to put it.” Those words just leave Taichi wondering what Omi could mean by that.

1.

Taichi had a few days of brainstorming before he consults his fellow troupe members about this.

“Hah? I guess now that you’ve mentioned it, I’ve never heard Omi laugh too loudly before… we’ve all had our moments, even Sakyo-san. Ah— when he gets a bit too drunk, that is.” Banri hums a little bit and bounces his leg, arms crossed over his chest.

“Settsu. Keep your mouth shut.” Sakyo sighs and glances over to Taichi. “What are you even proposing, Nanao?”

“Ah— I just want him to like— let him have his guard down around us, you know?” He frets, waving his hands frantically. “Everyone’s been getting closer and closer within these past few years but I also don’t want him to feel like he has to hide a part of him around us, you know?” Taichi explains while pursing his lips slightly.

There seems to be a few moments of silence between the Autumn troupe members before Sakyo sighs through his nose. 

“So, you’re proposing a team bonding moment?” He asks Taichi, and Taichi nods excitedly at that.

“Yeah yeah! It’s not good for everyone to be tense so— why not just try our best to have some fun while making Omi-kun laugh?”

“M’be he just doesn’t want to laugh cos he’s ‘mbarrassed ‘bout it…” Juza murmurs. “S’m people ‘re ‘ncomfort’ble with their laughs…”

Taichi nods slightly and he thinks about it for a moment. He gets that, not everyone wants to show that… but— “We’ll stop if Omi-kun is uncomfortable with it, but I just want to show him that it’s alright to be— to be uh— uh!” He bounces on his seat for a little while, unable to remember the word he was thinking of.

“Open with us?” Banri supplies and raises his brow.

“Yeah, that one!” Taichi smiles and rubs the back of his neck.

“Mm, yeah, that’s true. It ain’t nice if he feels like he’s gotta hide any facet of himself.” Banri agrees and purses his lips. “Damn, I don’t know how to feel ‘bout this since he’s been… well, we’ve all been a troupe— a family— for a while now. We doin’ somethin’ wrong or what?”

“Don’t think so.” Juza shakes their head a bit. “‘S just a thing. M’be ‘s got somethin’ t’do with when he was a teen or sum’n. Y’know how he was in the Stranger. Ma— ahem— Omi-san was a little closed off coz o’ somethin’.”

Taichi mulls about it for a moment. That’s… true. “Yeah… I… I don’t want him to be stuck in the past though.” He grimaces inwardly because he’s a hypocrite, just saying that out loud. “Omi-kun deserves to move on from painful memories and make good ones.” There was determination in his voice and he’s honestly surprised that he sounds so confident. 

Maybe because… maybe because Omi had also been very kind to him. Taichi is determined to help his troupe member—no, his family member out. He owes him that much.

“It’s decided then, we’re going to try and make acts and activities so Omi-kun can feel less tense around us!”

It honestly takes a few weeks of planning before they decide on… somewhat of a central theme. Puns, specifically. Omi had snorted at a few puns before, they’d come to that conclusion, so they’re sticking with that.

Sakyo already hates it, so did Azami, but Taichi is pretty sure Azami only dislikes it because he’s had enough with it from Kumon. Juza— for the same exact reason as Azami— seemed to smirk at the prospect of puns, but then quickly realized that he had no comedic ability to pull that off.

So, with that, Taichi thinks this was a really good plan. Now he’s just been waiting for the right time to strike. After ages upon ages of waiting for the right opportunity— and today was a perfect one.

Omi had asked Taichi to come with him so they could look for nice spots around Veludo Way. It was a weekend, and Taichi had been preparing for this— he had Tsumugi help him out with homework that he had a hard time on, so his schedule was free.

“You know, Omi-kun, I have photographic memory.” Taichi starts off as he looks around the area.

“Oh? Really? I’ve never heard of that before today—” Omi starts off, putting his camera down slightly. 

“But it never developed.” Taichi tacks on, snorting a little bit.

There was a pause before Omi lets out a quiet snort and smiles at Taichi. “That’s a real good one. It’s surprising I haven’t heard that one before.”

“I’ve got way more where that came from, Omi-kun~” Taichi snickers a little bit before pointing at a nice looking area. “Ah- look, there’s a lot of cats over there— that’d be a catch.”

“Ooooo~ Omi-kun! Did you know that I wanted to try and do photography— ah, I lost focus, though.”

“I can’t seem to shutter up about Photography puns!”

“Ah- ah, film tastes bad— huh? How do you mean ‘how would I know?’ Well- I ate some when I was younger then we went to the doctor— he just told me to wait and see what develops!”

The amount of puns just increases and increases, but all Taichi could get was a few distracted laughs and chuckles. Then again, he was distracting Omi from his work.

He may have failed, but he wasn’t the last hope on this.

2.

“Omi-san.” Juza says, approaching the taller man in the kitchen. “C’n I ask a favor fr’m you?” They lean their hip on the counter, just opposite from the actual stoves and everything.

Omi sets down the plate he was drying up. His expression seems to soften, a much better look from the solemn and less… Omi-like expression on his face. Juza only ever sees those in his roles— the more stoic and commandeering characters. “Ah, Juza. What is it?” He asks him with a quiet smile.

“I, uh, just was gonna ask if y’were able t’make uh… these Filipino dishes. Haven’t had them in years, honestly, I kinda miss how they taste.” They thumb at their fingers and looks at Omi.

“Of course I can try and make it… what’s it called?”

“Ah they’re…” Juza whispers to him. “‘N if you’re g’nna search ‘m up, you have t’add recipe in the end coz apparently there’s a character with the same name.”

“Alright, I’ll see what I can do about it.” Omi hums.

It only takes a few days before their next meaningful meeting. “Ah, Juza, just in time.” Omi hums as he sees the student come into the lounge area. “I was just about to finish up these sylvanas for you. I want to see if they actually taste like it.”

“Ah. Thank you, Omi-san.” Juza dips their head slightly in thanks before moving over to the counter, picking up one of the frozen cookies and biting in. 

There’s a long and awkward silence between them as Omi puts a few more on a plate and stows it away for dinner later.

“These…” They start. “Are… cherryfic. I’ve… tiramissed eating these.” They think their puns are amazing. It’s a huge shame that their gruffness really wasn’t helping things along. “These… must’ve been a piece of cake… I’m going nuts over them.”

Omi lets out a quiet chuckle at that and hides it with a small cough. “You’re laying it on pretty thick, Juza. Do you really like them that much?”

“Mm. Yeah. They’re… butter… than store bought ones, actually.” Score, Juza thinks to themself as they see Omi’s lips quirk up slightly at the edges.

  
“Are you and Taichi in a competition to see who makes me laugh first?” The taller one asks after a moment, picking at his wrist brace.

“Mmm… we’ve… bean… thinking about it. We… donut… want you to worry t’much. Not ‘bout hidin’ or anythin’. Now you’re open to… being open with us. Literally… literally anythyme.” Juza shoves the last of the cookies down their mouth and they chew it because as much as they like making puns— it was usually reserved for family… bonding moments. They’ve never really told anyone how much they just eat this shit up. “... you’re… you’re a pizza this family. An important one, too.” 

“That’s four puns in one go, you’re really going at it, Juza.” Omi laughs a little bit. “Ah, as nice as the sentiments are— it’s a little hard to take them seriously with all the puns. I- I know what you mean, don’t worry about it, Juza, it’s just… silly, I guess, seeing you make puns isn’t something I’d expected from you.” He admits with a light tone.

“Don’t tell ‘ny’ne ‘bout this. ‘Specially Settsu. ‘E’d never let me hear th’end of it.” Juza sighs and buries their face in their hands. “Kumon likes this shit, ever since he figured out they were a thing. Now we hold comp’titions ‘gainst each’ther fr’m time t’time.”

“I see,” Omi nods. “It sounds like a lot of fun, honestly. I used to do something similar… somewhat, at least.” 

“What did you do that was s’milar to this, Omi-san?” Juza inquires with a raised brow.

“Mmmm… I don’t think you’d find it funny, in all honesty. I’ve already told Taichi this, but… well, my sense of humor was really unique.” Omi laughs sheepishly.

“Sayin’ that jus’ makes me even more curious than I already am, but m’kay… I’ll leave you to it. Thanks for the meal.” Juza murmurs before standing up and washing their own plate.

Them texts the other troupe members that their attempt didn’t work out. Of course, Banri takes this moment to call them a thembo, but at this point Juza really doesn’t give a shit.

‘buti pa ko thembo, malakas at mabait, ikaw naman gago.’

‘haaaah???’

3.

“Kuya Juu,” Muku hums as he pulls along his older cousin. “Look, Omi-san’s not busy right now. Autumn troupe can do their thing with us today.” He tells his older cousin.

“Ah. Yeah. I’ll go tell Azami.” They mumble quietly and then goes over to the youngest autumn troupe member’s room. “There’s ‘n opening right now, if you wanna try.”

“Hah, really?” Azami sighs as he stands up. “Alright. Thanks for telling me, Juza-san.” The two autumn troupe members make their way towards the courtyard and a few of the summer troupe members were also there.

Tenma starts off with a small cough to get Omi’s attention. “Ah, Aza-chaaan, look at nii-san! He’s about to shoot you!” He calls out, surely getting the older member’s gaze.

“Awaaaah?” Azami grips at his face, tone not really carrying to his expression- though, that does make it funnier. “Nii-san doesn’t even have a gun- where did he get that!”

“AHahahaha, I gotcha! You know nii-san doesn’t have a gun. He’s got a nice camera, though!”

“Aaaaaa… I get that, I get that now.” The two seem to agree with each other. Kumon seems to appear out of nowhere, though, which mildly surprises Omi.

“Eeeh, are you talking about nii-san?” Kumon says, putting his hand on his hip and cocking his head to the side. “You shouldn’t joke at his expense. He’s been working his bones off for us!”

“Ahhh,yeah, yeah… nii-san’s doing his best, but he cannoli do so much, can’t he?” Azami says, tapping his foot on the floor.

“Haaaaaaaaaaaah? But nii-san is soooooooo gratin, though! He’s pasta than any other photographer and he makes great food!” Tenma laughs heartily.

Omi snickers a little bit at that.

“Nii-san is also very kind! He always gives us-” Azami pauses for a moment. “A hug and a quiche before we go to school! Talk about being a mom!” 

“Ahh, wait up, wait up.” Kumon says, rubbing his temples. He pretends to look at his phone before making a loud reaction of confusion. “Nii-san was arrested!”

“WHAT?” 

Kumon nods his head. “He was caught baking and entering!”

“Why would nii-san go to a life of thyme!” Tenma bawls out.

“His celery was cut- it was all for us so he could support us!”

Tenma and Azami hold onto each other and start bawling their eyes out. “Nii-saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!” They sob out and wipe at their eyes.

Omi lets out a small laugh- catching the three of them by surprise because it sounded more like a bark, if anything. “Haha, Autumn troupe really is trying to go all out trying to make me laugh, huh?” He sighs, sounding content but a tad melancholic.

Azami and Tenma stand up straighter before looking at Omi. “Well, we just want you to know that… uh,” Azami pauses for a quick second because real feelings were harder to put out than acting. “It’s alright to just let loose. There’s no shame in that.”

Omi smiles wistfully at that and looks away for a few moments. “I’ll take that into consideration… maybe… someday.” He sighs a bit.

Azami, Tenma, and Kumon somewhat feel content with Omi’s answer, their chests light from the mini-performance they had right in front of him.

Though, Azami’s chest feels tight from Omi’s reluctance.

4.

No way in hell was Banri going to go with the pun theme that Taichi had set up. Honestly, intentional comedy wasn’t Banri’s strong suit. Sure he was fucking hilarious, but it was always an on-the-spot thing, with quips and everything.

Huh, maybe that’s why he looks up to Spider-man.

He lets out a sigh, thinking that he shouldn’t really push Omi into something he’s not comfortable with doing in front of others. Though, he does get what Taichi’s getting at.

He sees Omi come home from work and he says his greetings. “I’m home!” He calls out, even if it was just Banri and Misumi in the lounge area.

  
  


“Welcome home, Omi. You’ve been out a lot more lately, haventcha?” He hums, glancing over. “What, been busy out with some chicks?”

Omi hums before nodding. “I guess you could say that, yeah.” 

Banri chokes on thin air. “Wait, seriously?”

Omi laughs a little bit at that and nods. “Mhm, look.” He opens up his camera and… oh, that makes more sense. There was a photoshoot with animals.

“Christ, you’re gonna give me a heart attack with your jokes, Omi.” Banri says, tone light. “You always say shit that just catches everyone off guard.”

Omi nods in agreement to that, putting his camera down slightly. “Well, it’s one of the best ways to make someone laugh. They aren’t expecting it at all, you know? Sure it’s fun to set up the joke, but… I know a lot of people who just blurt whatever is on their mind. It catches everyone off guard- even the person saying the joke.”

“Mhm… so ‘s that your type of humor then?” Banri raises his brow.

  
“I don’t really think it classifies as a type of humor.” The other admits honestly. “It’s more on the delivery part of humor rather than the actual type.”

“You’re a real enigma, Omi.” Banri sighs a little bit. “You’re as open as a book but as closed as a clam. ‘S hard to get a read on, honestly.”

“Mmm… I guess? It’s not like I mean to do it.” Omi leans his side on the back of his couch. “... don’t get me wrong, I trust all of you guys a lot…” He murmurs, a bit more quietly. “I just… haven’t felt comfortable laughing that much, knowing that…” He pauses and sighs softly. “I guess it wouldn’t really make sense, but I guess I’m holding myself back since… I don’t really want to let loose or come off as too callous.” 

Banri hums in agreement and crosses his arms. “I see, I see. I ain’t gonna push you bout that shit, if you’re uncomfortable but just know we ain’t gonna judge you for who you are. ‘Sides, we have fuckin Sakyo-san to judge. I doubt your sense of humor- or literally anything you’ve done- would get worse than how he gets.”

Omi rolls his eyes slightly at that and lets out a huff through his nose. “That’s no way to treat Dad, Banri.” 

“Ha! As if I’d call that old man my dad!” He scoffs out. “Everyone else might be goin’ along with that shit but it really ain’t my style.”

“Haha… you still call me mom sometimes, though.” Omi raises, eyes twinkling slightly.

“O-oi, that was like a one time thing!”

“Nope. You’ve called me it a few times when you’re sleepy, too.” He argues lightly. “And there was that one time that you were fighting with Juza and—”

“Shuddup, shuddup!”

5.

The adults of Mankai were out drinking, as per the director’s request. It was just a get together that they pulled together just so they could all relax from work and be as unhinged as they possibly could. Of course, not all of them decided to drink and just opted for a few fruity drinks and to just talk and mingle with everyone. 

  
Sakyo was a hundred percent sure Winter Troupe was already drunk off their asses considering how loud Arisugawa was bawling and how avid Takato and Tsukioka were talking about the play that they had watched recently. Mikage feigned interest in whatever those three were talking about while Yukishiro had been laughing softly to himself the whole time.

Minagi didn’t seem to have drank too much, but Citron had convinced him to drink a bit. He was a lightweight, considering how pink his face was right now and how he was clinging onto Chigasaki like he was his lifeline. Chigasaki doesn’t seem to have drunk too much either, but he was mumbling something about trying to restore some LP to actually socialize. Utsuki was staying back a tad bit, and he’s most probably not drunk in the slightest.

From what he’s seen, Miyoshi nor Ikaruga have been drinking, and have instead been pigging out on the snacks. Miyoshi was taking a lot of photos to keep memories, presumably, while Ikaruga was feeding him the leftover bits from him creating triangle foods.

So, as Sakyo would love to put it, everything was going normally. He glances over to Fushimi, who was drinking some sort of iced tea.

“Not drinking, Fushimi?” He inquires, as he himself takes a drink from his water.

“Mmm… not really a fan, unless it’s really required.” He admits and smiles slightly at the older man. “Had a few experiences where I… well, I know the director’s plan with this is we be as unhinged as we possibly could, though I don’t want to freak anyone out.” He laughs quietly.

“Mhm, is the gap really that big, then?” Sakyo prods.

“Basically, yeah.” He agrees.

“I say we can drink a bit, just to lighten the mood. Everyone’s been pretty tense as of late.” 

Omi seems to hesitate for a little bit before answering, “You’re going to drink too?” Upon Sakyo’s nod, Omi still seems to hesitate, seeming to think about what the repercussions would be.

“Of course, you don’t have to. We can always eat the snacks and continue talking while sober.” Sakyo hums before Fushimi shakes his head.

“We can drink a little bit.”

It was a mistake to do that. 

It was a while before either of them got tipsy, but everyone was in the full swing of things already. Everyone was just even the slightest bit unhinged, even Miyoshi and Ikaruga— then again, they never really acted sober in the first place.

“No, no, no, you don’t get it— Ta-chan got too into roleplaying with a dog that he would actually growl every other sentence.” Tsukioka snorts a bit and latches onto Takato’s bicep.

“Tsumuu, that’s not what happened… I was doing a role study.” The taller man groans, yet leans onto Tsukioka for support. “Besides, you’re the one who asked and it actually worked.”

“Oh, oh I can do a really good growl, wait hold up.” Omi snorts a little bit and puts his glass down. He coughs a little bit into his hand.

“I doubt Omi could actually growl convincingly.” Tsuzuru mumbles, face buried on Citron’s back. “I don’t think that’s a skillset that people just have?”

“No, no, Tsuzuru, back in Zahra, a lot of people can growl like wolves!” Citron clasps his hands together. Guy offers his agreement to that.

There was a quick pause before a low and guttural sound starts rumbling from Fushimi’s throat. It seems that Fushimi was really getting into it, considering how he was leaning forward with his shoulders tense. He ends it with a mild ‘mrrrr’ing before he coughs again and downs another shot.

There was a moment of silence before most of them clap. “Wow!” Citron applauds the loudest.”Much better than the werewolves in my country!”

“That was actually really convincing.” Minagi mumbles in disbelief. “‘N Citron, I’m a hundred percent sure that real life werewolves don’t exist.”

“Tsuzuroon, how can you not believe it when we literally have a werewolf right in front of us! Talk about close-mindedness.” Miyoshi fake sobs.

“Ah, what a good puppy he’s come out to be, fufufu.” Azumu laughs softly to himself. Sakyo personally thinks that’s derogatory, but Fushimi seems to think that was a compliment of sorts.

Utsuki was staring in mild disgust in the corner, Sakyo almost didn’t catch it but he’s pretty sure he had said, “Is this a theater troupe or a whole zoo?” He was going to have a talk with Utsuki later on.

Homare was fawning over Omi and asking him to do it again because it was giving him inspiration for a poem that had a more raw feeling to it and Omi gladly supplies before the director comes over and tries to get them to calm down, considering the owner of the bar was getting a bit antsy.

Fushimi had told the director that it wasn’t really too much to worry about but he’ll quiet down a little bit. “Ah, i’ll quiet down in a little bit, director-chan. But only if you sit beside me and have a bit more to drink.” Fushimi’s voice was a little lower and his eyes were twinkling with mischief.

“Haah? Omi-san gets touchy when he’s drunk?” The director laughs a little bit but moves over to sit by Fushimi.

Oh, Sakyo does not like that. He coughs to get everyone’s attention. “Maybe we should all go back to the dorms.” He calls out to them.

Yukishiro, Miyoshi, and Ikaruga share a few glances between each other and just snicker but they don’t provide any comment on the matters but Tsukioka whines, having lost the self-preservation at least an hour ago. “Do we really have to go? Everything was just getting fun…”

“We still have a busy day ahead of us tomorrow. You all have to nurse your hangovers and two people here kept on buying snacks that were way over our budget.” Sakyo points out bluntly. “Now let’s all get up and sober up before going back to bed, alright?”

“Awh, Dad’s upset at us.” Fushimi sighs and pouts. Sakyo swears he could hear a slight whimper behind those words. “But he’s right! We have jobs to do tomorrow. I can cook up big meals for everyone.” He grins wolfishly and then helps the director up.

“Ah! I can help. I wake up real early too—” The director starts before Sakyo cuts them off.

“We’re eating leftovers from the fridge. The younger ones can just make do.” 

And that’s how the night at the bar ended.

+1.

But, the night wasn’t really finished.

Some of the members that were below drinking age didn’t want to go to sleep just yet, so Juza, Banri, and Taichi were all in the lounge. Honestly, they had been watching this show about dancing for the past two hours, mostly because Banri had been adamant he wanted to learn the moves. Taichi and Juza didn’t really argue since— well, the movements were fluid and they wanted to learn how to move as gracefully as that.

So, this spurred two of them, namely Juza and Banri, to try ahead and copy the dancing. Easy enough to say that it’s not going too well, since Juza is not the most graceful person— especially on the spot.

“Hyodo can you fuckin pay attention on how big your feet are!? Your toes literally keep on rubbing up against my feet and you’re stepping on me so much!” Banri groans, hands tightening on Juza’s hands.

“You’re the one who’s moving really unpredictably. Not my fault your feet are so fuckin’ sensitive.” The taller one grunts and he squeezes Banri’s hands back.

“My toes are sensitive? Are you sure your toes aren’t just big, and bulky, and numb, Hyodo?” Banri growls, pulling the other one closer to him.

“Boys, boys, all of your toes are amazing and pretty, can we not—”

Taichi was interrupted by loud laughter, almost akin to barking. The three boys look over to see that a few of the adults went by the lounge to pick some things up— Omi specifically had said he was going to prepare something quick but had got caught off guard by the argument.

Admittedly enough, Omi’s laughter was loud and booming— and ultimately contagious. Taichi was overridden with joy seeing his roommate actually laugh and he just started laughing in relief, holding onto the couch for support.

“We did it! We made Omi-kun laugh!” He exclaims.

“Haaaa? Did he really fuckin’ start laughing because— because of toes?” Banri sputters out in disbelief, letting go of Juza. Juza promptly fell onto their ass with a thud.

“Ow.” He grumbles. “Why. Why toes, of all things.” Juza groans softly.

“That’s not the important thing, Juza-san, Ban-chan!” Taichi argues. 

“You guys really helped with letting me loosen up. C’mere.” Omi goes over to them and hugs them all tightly. Banri lets out a ‘hrghk!’ and tries to push Hyodo away from him but—

Omi starts noogying them. Each and every one of them.

“Omi, not the fuckin hair!”


End file.
